Marco?
by lostnumber
Summary: Jean knows somethings wrong with Marco but can't put his finger on it. Everything goes wrong after Jean goes out to find Marco at night. Armin follows jean and shows what goes threw his head. Pairing is Jean and Marco. No Lemon yet but just putting rated M Because i might have a chapter with it. Review please!
1. What?

With our wings of freedom we will... We will... W-

* * *

"If i am not who i am, exactly just who am i then? Can you say without dismay, you are who you are? You can't live if you heart is like a castle built of sand it'll fall into pieces, can you catch them all? I hear someone calling out my name, but it seems like times is what to blame. All i hear is ringing in my head, come on now don't give up yet.I'll be a shiny star who defines cold nights and just like a hunted prey ill run like the like the living dead ill escape soiliut. Cuz when the time comes to says we fought enough, we'll meet again, someday with our great es...es...-"

"Escape"  
With a fast motion he turned his body to face a blond girl. "Come on." She hand motions him to follow her. "..." After her first two steps to the door,she turns back to see him still sitting on the wooden table. His body faced to the window, staring into the moonlight sky.

"How did i get into this mess..." He says as a whisper. She huffs and looks to her right," I don't know... Life is cruel to some, but in this world it screws us all.

With a sigh he stands up and walks over to her. " So we are really doing this..." She doesn't look to his eyes," yeah." Tears begin to roll down his eyes, voice sounding shaky "Can i say goodbye to someone first?" "No." She replied in a cold voice, walking out the door.

He walks behind her a foot away. Bye Jean...

* * *

"Jean, what are you doing?" Armin asked Jean as he saw him heading out the door. Jean didn't look back to Armin,"I'm going to look for Marco." Armin sighed, too tired from training to get up and talk Jean out of it. Then again, his thoughts keep on bothering him telling him to go and help Jean. Damn it! Armin pulled himself up and grabbed his boots before running off after Jean.

"Jean! Jean where are you?" Armin said in a whisper, trying to be sneaky. Knowing that his movement could wake up anyone, since he was speed walking. Where the hell did he go? Armin yeiped when he heard a sound from the bushes and ran behind a rock to hide at. THIS ISN'T GOOD! "Jean Leave me Alone." The voice he heard was so familiar… Marco! So Jean must have found marco without trouble. Thank God. But by the way Marco's Voice sounded meant something was wrong. It sounded upset and angry, not how the normal Marco would sound.

"Marco! Listen to me for once! Why the heck are you even mad about? That i Stopped you from kissing Annie? Sorry man that you feel mad at me for that! I was just worried about you!" Armin heartbeat dropped. Marco was fighting with jean! It made no sense to Armin but he needed to hear more. "THAT NOT IT JEAN! YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!" Armin looked over the rock to see Jean Gripping his pants."SHUT UP MARCO! DUDE ITS THE DAY BEFORE GRADUATION! A DAY BEFORE WE LIVE OUR LIFE IN THE MILITARY FORCE! IM SORRY THAT I COCKED BLOCKED YOU! BUT GUESS WHAT! ANNIES GOING TO BE IN THE MILITARY FORCE TOO! SO SHUT UP ALREAD-" Armin mouth dropped, A smack. A smack across Jeans Face. "SHUT UP ALREADY JEAN! YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU,YET YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME! I WASN'T KISSING ANNIE, I WASN'T PISSED OFF ABOUT YOU "COCK BLOCKING" ME AND ANNIE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU GO OFF TO YOUR OWN CONCLUSION." Jean looked shocked, one hand on his cheek while the other one was loose. Marco walked away before Jean had a chance to speak up to him. Armin had just witnessed a fight. A fight he had no knowledge of, he lifted his head up and saw Jean running after Marco. The question Armin had in his head the whole time was. Why was Marco with Annie in the first place?

* * *

**Authors note:** Hi There c: Please Review! New to the fanfiction world... Tell me if i should Continue my stupid story or drop it.


	2. I messed up

"What Did he say?" She asked him, patiently waiting for his answer. He sighed,"Nothing really. Only asked why was i here with you." She turned her back and walked to the two boys waiting for her. "Make sure you do it correctly this time. And make sure he doesn't find you anywhere." Before she could leave marco spoked up,"WAIT! We're going threw this plane?! I mean Graduation is a few hour-"" Marco, We can't wait a day more! If this plane doesn't go thru we wont live to see the next day." Marco looked to the ground and nodded his head. "Alright but could you do me a favor annie?" Annie looked curious and nodded him a 'yes'."Could you tell Jean what happened last night. That it was all a misunderstanding?" Annie thought for a moment and spoke up."No." Marco was worried now,"W-What? Why not!?" Annie coughed and laughed," I don't want him to find out, idiot. He'll get worried when you go missing at night." Marco sighed," I wish he would stop it. Well Its kinda cute…" Shaking her head she walked out with the two boys."Dont mess up."

Marco Looked into his hands,"What am I going to do….

* * *

"Marco!" Armin said as he saw Marco walking near him. Marco smiled and walked to his direction."Hey Armin." "Jean was looking for you! He was worried." Marco sighed and shook his head. Armin worried he would have done that so before marco could speak he spoke up. "Where were you anyways?" Marco froze, he didn't know what to say. Damn it. Um um um… "I went to talk to Annie, She wanted to… um… well. She was worried about me. She saw me look a little feverish and told me to meet her so she could take a look at me." Marco hoped Armin believed his story and before Armin had a chance to respond he said a quick bye and ran off. Armin didn't believe his story, Annie isn't the type to help others.

'What is going on! Nothing is making sense! That can't be true can it? I mean… Annie doesn't like him right… I mean she does have a pretty fac-' Armin blushed trying to get the thought out of his head."Yo. Armin what are you doing here?" Armin jumped up and turned his head to see Eren looking at him. "Ah.. Um. I was just standing here. I didn't know i was daydreaming." Eren laughed and patted Armin's back. "We'll hurry, Graduation is going to happen soon." Armin nodded and walked with Eren to the next door over. He could help but to question himself if the story Marco said was true. Even after what he saw last night.

"Marco!" Jean saw Marco standing in front of his table. "You were looking for me?" Jean nodded and motioned marco to sit down next to him. As marco sat jean spoke up," Listen, I'm sorry for last night I didnt mean to upset you." He looked down to his meal waiting for marco to speak. "It alright, sorry about it too. I didn't.. i..just don't know anything anymore…." Jean looked up to Marco and put his hand on his face. "He-" Before jean spoke any further marco moved his face close to his. Lips inches away."Sorry Jean." There lips were connected, Jean didn't know what to do. A minute ago he was apologizing to Marco and now Marco was kissing was the one who broke the kiss, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth. "Wa-wa-" He was pulled into another kiss, Marco ran his lips against Jean mouth. Jean hesitated at the start but opened his mouth. Marco slid his tongue into Jean's mouth and scared Jean. Marco moved his hands down to Jean's giggle into Jean mouth, and broke the kiss.

Jean was panting and redder than a tomato. Marco laughed and kissed Jean one more time before grabbing Jean by the waist. "Jean, i know you're probably confused but trust me. Nothing happened last night. Annie just wanted to ask a question." Jean looked into Marcos eyes and laid his head on Marco's shoulder." I trust you. but what was the kiss for!?" Jean looked into Marco's eyes. " Just wanted a way to say I love you…" Jean was shocked ,by now he was redder than a tomato."Wa-Wa" Marco kissed Jean and stood up."Gotta go. Love you Jean." Jean looked up and stood up as fast a he could. "Wai-" But before he got his chance Marco was out the door. He ran to open it and looked out the halls, marco was nowhere to be found. Jean closed the door and fell. 'what just happened….'

Marco laid back on the wall and slides down,hands on his face.'What did i just do… I messed up...'

* * *

"Ack!" Marco coughed up blood as he was kicked across his face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Annie Yelled as she stood in front of him, she grab his hair and yanked him upward. As they were face to face she spoke up,"You idiot. We have to go with plan B now." Marco looked frightened," WAIT ANNIE YOU CA-CANT." As the two boys grabbed both his arms and pulled him up, they mumbled a sorry to him. Annie grabbed a lab tub and drank the liquid inside of it. She then grabbed Marco's Hair and pulled him into a kiss. Marco tried hard to pull away but couldn't, the liquid entered his mouth. Annie pulled away and motioned the boys to drop Marco. They let go, leaving marco coughing on the ground."There no way out of this now Marco. You messed up." As Marco tried to catch his breath the trio walked away. His vision got blurry and before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for viewing my crappy Story xD. I guess I'm continuing it? Well not sure what to do now... I have no idea where this story is going but i will once the third chapter goes up! Bye Bye now!


End file.
